


Little Things

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jinhwi for life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: Random scenarios that emphasis the things that jinyoung love about dahwi





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I know its sucks but jinhwi tags needs some new stories

Little things

 

 

1\. His smiles

 

 

Most of wanna one members, their fans who ship them, and he even know how much he adore Lee Daehwi. He try to hide it because he don’t want to see some nasty comment about him being ‘too clingy with him’. He just want to see his warm smile…. His smiles that give him motivation throughout the day.

 

 

“stop staring at my lil bro” woojin push me on my spot

 

 

“yeah or else he’ll melt haha, and woojin stop being over protective to daehwi” daniel hyung murmured it to us while chuckling

 

I just shake my head and look at daehwi again. He is with jaehwan hyung again. Psh they are getting closer and closer now. Its not I don’t like it but I miss my cute boyfriend. So I walk away to woojin and daniel and went to daehwi’s side.

 

This is what I like when the camera is not around. I can do whatever I want. So I put my arms around daehwi’s shoulder and kiss his the top of his head.

 

Daehwi looked at me and he smile at me and asked “why jinyoungie hyung”

 

 

“nothing babe”

 

 

We stared at each other then he showed his beautiful smile. So I cupped his face and kiss his cute nose.

 

 

“I love you so much daehwi… so much”

 

“come on, seriously at my presence?!”

 

Daehwi just blush when he realise that jaehwan hyung is with us. So he hugged me and try to hide on my chest. I looked at jaehwan hyun and smirk at him.

 

 

 

2\. His eyes

“avengers”

 

 

“50 first dates”

 

 

“avengers”

 

 

“50 first dates”

 

 

I take a deep breath while looking at daehwi’s cute face. Im kinda annoyed when he wants to watch 50 first dates AGAIN! We watch it like 5 times already.

 

 

 

Daehwi looks at me and I know he can see that im losing my cool now. So he pouted his lips. And stare we stare at each other then I saw an idea just popped up on his mind because his uneven eyes become more brighter.

 

 

“hyung we should have a staring contest whoever win will pick my movie”

 

 

“that’s boring we do it all the time” I eat some popcorn that we prepare earlier.

 

 

“then……….. we should say anything cheesy while doing that”

 

 

 

I look at him and grin at him because I know im going to win this time. Daehwi hates it whenever I say cheesy stuff at him or he become flustered or he will lose his cool for a few moments.

 

 

“ok 3,2,1 game”

 

 

 

We stare at each other and I start to say the little things that I love about him

 

 

 

“daehwi I love your smiles” I can see him trying to stop his smile

 

 

 

“jinyoung I love it whenever you crunch your nose”

 

 

 

“daehwi I love it whenever you pout your lips”

 

 

 

“jinyoungie I love your eyes because I can see how much you love me” he is blushing now and it makes him more adorable

 

 

 

“I love you bae daehwi” daehwi bite his lips because his fighting to smile at me. Haha I know he loves it whenever I call him bae daehwi

 

 

 

“I love you jinyoung”

 

 

 

Fuck the staring contest and fuck the avengers. I cupped his face and kiss him on the lips. Kissing him feels like everything is perfect like we can do whatever we want and no one is going to judge us.

 

 

 

I lay him on my bed while kissing him and his arms are on my neck and he hands are on my hair creasing it softly. I try to stop myself because I know if I don’t stop now we might do something crazy later. So I let go of his lips and stare at him

 

 

 

His black hair is now messy and his face his flustered and his lips become more red and it’s a little bit swollen or maybe it is because I suck the bottom of his lips…oopps. But his eyes are darker now

 

 

“MY LOVELY YOUNG ONCE! LETS—” ong seongwoo opened the door without knocking first

 

 

Ong stared at us and he looks shock and in the speed of light he close the door

 

 

Daehwi and me look at each other and chuckled

 

 

 

……next thing we know ong shared it on ‘okay wanna one’ the me and daehwi are watching movies on our room haha

 

 

 

 

3\. His cheeks

 

 

After our long vacation. Daehwi come back in our dorm with a chubby cheeks. He looks cuter now and jaehwan hyung say that his mandu cheeks are still the cutest in this house no one can say no to that.

 

 

Now me and daehwi are cuddling on my bed. I keep pinching his cheeks and give his chubby cheeks some kisses.

 

 

“hyung stop it” and he push my face away

 

 

“no! I want to bite your cheeks” and act like im going to bite his cheeks so he push my face again

 

 

“stop” he is whining now but that doesn’t stop me so I pinch his cheeks again. So daehwi pouted and remove my arms on his waist and got up and went on his bed. And he lay down with back his facing me now.

 

 

Fuck did he just got mad? So I got up and went on his bed and I lay down. Im back hugging him but he try to remove my arms on his waist. But I wont let him

 

 

“hyung! Come on! Let me go” daehwi is now mad

 

 

“daehwi hyung is sorry” so I tighten my hug and kiss the back of his head.

 

 

 

“ daehwi im sorry”

 

 

“...”

 

 

“I love you daehwi”

 

 

“…”

 

“so you don’t love me anymore” I make sure that my tone become sad

 

 

 

When daehwi realise that my tone become more sad he face me and cupped my face. Yes my plan work

 

 

 

“ofcourse I love you” and he kiss me

 

 

**

The morning comes, I look at daehwi he is still sleeping so I kiss his forehead. I forgot that daehwi is not a heavy sleeper and he is not a morning person.

 

 

 

“seriously hyung?! Im still tired and its your fault!!” So he glared at me and push my face

 

 

“hahaha I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment so i can edit stuff


End file.
